


Блядь

by Error404NotFound



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kei feels a little guilty, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but he still fucks Arata, i mean i would too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404NotFound/pseuds/Error404NotFound
Summary: Kei doesn’t understand Arata sometimes.Times like right now, that he’s got Arata on his lap, hands clenching at his shoulders, bouncing up and down onto Kei’s cock like it’s nothing, eyes closed and an impossibly dirty smile on his face.
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Блядь

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to. I just kept thinking this was happening throughout the entire show whenever they had time alone and-  
Also please keep Yuki Kaji's voice in your mind.

Kei doesn’t understand Arata sometimes. As much as they were partners way before being part of the PSB, as much as they spent their entire childhoods together, there’re times in which he’s just… he’s like a little kid. Like when he takes the carrots out of his food, or like when he plays videogames with Hinakawa and has a little too much fun. Or like when he avoids stepping on cracks on the ground or when he stares in wonder at the clouds and laughs when they remind him of a funny story. It’s times like these when Kei really gets a grasp of the difference between them.

Well, that’s if you leave out all the Mind Trace thing.

Or, take for example, times like right now, that he’s got Arata on his lap, hands clenching at his shoulders, bouncing up and down onto Kei’s cock like it’s nothing, eyes closed and an impossibly dirty smile on his face.

Kei swears under his breath, tightens his grip on Arata’s ass.

If he were to even understand how this boy’s beautiful mind works, situations like these could happen whenever Kei wanted. Since it’s not the case, this began -as always- because Arata was feeling like it. Just like that, no questions, not “what if we messed around”. A leg over his and then all he could see was Arata leaning over him and kissing at his lips.

They were working on paperwork. They really were, really, but then Arata was yawning, complaining about how he felt like a slave taking this much work home. Kei didn’t acknowledge his whining, being as focused as he was, so Arata took this as a challenge. Of course he did.

“Keeei, let’s have sex.”

This did draw his attention, so he put his files down on the bed and looked at Arata, sitting on the floor between what Kei thinks are very important documents. He lifted and eyebrow.

“It’s literally Monday.”

Arata pouted.

“Who cares? I’m booooored.”

Kei snorted at this, but went back to his reading without saying a word. This thing they had, the partnership, the friendship, and sometimes the sex… He didn’t like the combination. He had a wife, for fuck’s sake. The first time they kissed they were considerably drunk, and it kind of had been his fault, so it wasn’t something he liked to dwell on. They never brought it up again, and Arata seemed fine with this as well, so it just stayed like that. They kept working together, Arata kept coming home and dinner with Maiko and him, just like nothing had happened.

But that kiss was still at the back of his mind, and whenever Arata moved too close, or brushed hands with him, or let his gaze linger on him… it was too much. It reached the point in which he just- he pushed Arata into a cleaning closet and fucked him against the door. Which, to be fair, wasn’t the best idea he’s ever had. Arata was -as he would learn later- loud, too much of a tease, and didn’t let him catch his breath. Kei couldn’t pinpoint when he started thinking Arata’s trousers made his ass look more than fine, and the other man leaning on the door with his hips up and that stupid, stupid smirk on his face… it all made Kei burn.

Anyways, the thing is, they did have sex once in a while. It happened once a month a least, and always because Arata initiated it. Kei felt horrible after that first time, didn’t sleep for the rest of the week, but as soon as Arata showed him he was more than willing to let it happen again, it just went downhill after that.

Arata let out a loud sigh while playing with a pen between his fingers.

“Then put on a movie or something, I’m getting sleepy.”

Kei couldn’t believe this man. Getting laid and watching something on TV were same-level activities in his list. He rolled his eyes and choose to ignore him altogether. Shimotsuki was already onto them for their usual auto imposed freedom while working on cases, so the few orders they actually listened to had to be taken seriously. He scribbled something worthy of attention on top of the yellow folder and moved on to the next one.

Arata didn’t mind being ignored most of the time, but there was something up with him today, maybe too much boredom, maybe stress, but whatever it was, it was enough to make him stand up and snatch the file from Kei’s hands. When he yelped and was about to ask for an explanation, Arata got on top of him and entwined his fingers somewhere behind Kei’s head.

The rest can be summed up in Arata loosing all his clothes but his white dress shirt and Kei having his midway past his elbows.

He really doesn’t get Arata. Most of the time goes along with his shenanigans, but he can’t think of a time he could read behind his actions as easily as he can with everyone else.

He lifts Arata up for a moment and then meets him on his way down with a particular rough thrust. The shorter man mewls, head low.

“_Yes_, right there, harder-”

Arata’s voice when they’re having sex is one of the best things Kei’s ever had the pleasure to hear. They don’t do dirty talk, but Arata’s deliberate moans and gasps, all so true, not a bit of shame in them, are more than enough of a memory to make Kei cum in the shower. To make him go faster, harder on Arata.

And his _face,_ his fucking face. He always looks like he’s having the time of his life, half because of the pleasure, half because having sex is apparently fun for him. It drives Kei up the wall, and he _can’t_ not see it, so he thrusts up faster, the slap of flesh picking up, and Arata’s head falls back, hair damped with sweat Kei wants to trace with his tongue starting from the pretty line of his neck.

Arata starts crying out his name, and it’s just too much, too perfect, the “keikeikeiyesgiveittomeah-” pants between thrusts that accompany Arata’s nails on his skin make Kei’s climax approach.

“Arata- I’m-”

He doesn’t finish the sentence; he lets go of the other man’s hips and wraps both arms around his waist, bringing chest against chest, forehead resting on shoulders, Arata’s ragged breath on top of his head. He’s right there, just a little bit more…

Then Arata gets fucking bored.

He stops his riding all but too sudden, letting out a little laugh. Kei lifts his gaze, taken aback, and the fucker smiles sweetly while patting his disheveled hair.

“Sorry, wanted to change positions.”

It takes a few seconds before Kei can come down from the high, but when he does, he wishes he had it in him to punch Arata in the face.

“Care to explain why didn’t you said anything sooner.” He deadpans, it’s not a question.

Arata shrugs nonchalantly and gets off his lap, then crawls up the bed. Kei follows every movement with his eyes, because he’s that pathetic.

He should probably take on this chance to get dressed and go home. Maiko’s probably waiting for him, even this late. The thought literally causes his dick to soften, and he hates himself even more for that. He shouldn’t be here in the first place, like, if he knows what things can turn into whenever he’s alone with Arata, coming home with him should be prohibited. But then again, they are both stupid; Arata doesn’t know what he’s doing half of the time and Kei thinks he has the handle of every situation even if that’s not true.

“Kei”

His mouth dries when Arata turns around on his back. He keeps the eye contact and spreads his legs oh so slowly, one hand behind his head and the other trailing down his belly until he goes past his still hard cock.

_Fuck._

“Fuck.”

He does know what he’s doing.

Kei doesn’t need more than that to climb on too, licking his lips once he gets himself between Arata’s white legs. He can feel his own dick getting hard again, something that doesn’t do him any favors. He runs a hand through his hair, in an attempt to look like he’s holding it together.

“How come you got this much energy when you were just dozing off?” He asks, just to ignore the buzzing in his ears.

Arata chuckles, like any of this is actually funny.

“Not my fault you’ve got next to zero stamina.”

Kei rolls his eyes at this.

“Don’t want to hear that from the parkour freak.”

Arata laughs again and sits to throw his arms around his neck. Kei lets himself being pulled down, and catches Arata’s lips while doing so. He licks and nips at them teasingly, retreating whenever Arata opens them for him, earning him a little whine on his partner’s part. It feels like a small victory, when it always looks like Arata has _him _wrapped around his finger. When he’s had enough, lets his tongue inside the other man’s mouth and sneaks a hand between their bodies to get a hold of Arata’s erection. This makes the smaller one pant against his lips; Kei can feel that stupid grin as Arata bites at his bottom lip.

Kei doesn’t waste much time and gets himself against Arata’s entrance, pushes in and moves forward without minding Arata’s loud gasp at being filled again, breaking the kiss, foreheads together and posing a hand on Kei’s chest, that feels like it’s burning. He gets on with it and starts thrusting, slowly, steadily, at which Arata’s body can only sing contently. The boy cups Kei’s face with his free hand and captures his lips again.

Kissing Arata like this felt surreal every time it happened, he’s not going to lie. It’s like they went through their whole lives without, well, _this, _and all of a sudden Kei felt like he was going to lose it if he didn’t get to hold him close from time to time. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt like that about Maiko, and it seriously worries him.

But he shouldn’t be thinking about her at times like these; it will just make him feel ill and ruin it for both men.

A hand snakes its way from his chest to his nape, where it tugs at his hair. That’s his sign for speeding this up. He starts stroking roughly, thrusting faster, going deeper, with that angle he knows Arata’ll feel to the tip of his toes. The body under him arches, and Arata doesn’t have time to recover because his hips are already going up to try to keep the pace.

“_KeiKeiKeiYestherethereGod_.”

This time, Arata let the annoying smile drop, so Kei can savor his blissed expression as he fucks him senseless, heels digging at his back, high pitched pants and the obscene sound of flesh hitting flesh fills the room. Now _this_ is what Kei lives to see; instead of looking like he’s just passing the time, instead of the occasional chuckle, this Arata holds onto Kei’s thigh and the sheets above his head like a lifeline, his voice high like he’s crying, his face red and turned to the side, his lips puffed. All this help him remember Arata’s a human being as much as him, and that Kei, of all people, can see it.

“K-Kei, I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

His thrust become more erratic, his legs are killing him, and Arata’s nails are deep on his thigh’s skin, so he squeezes the base of Arata’s cock and cums with a growl. The other man shudders in return and lets out a last cry as he cums as well, hot and messy.

It was a month ago that he had sex this good, and he realizes it was with this man as well.

_Fuck._

It’s past 1 a.m, the clock on the wall says so, and Arata gapes for air, but Kei decides he doesn’t care and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kei doesn’t swear out loud but my headcanon is that he’s always doing it in his mind.
> 
> Also sorry this is so short, had to get it out of my head. [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alasuchan) !


End file.
